Whose Sushi is it Anyway?
by Orange Sherbet
Summary: Because nobody messed with Deidara's spicy tuna, and he'd be damned before he let some little pink haired kunoichi become the exception to that. Request from shark-demon-luv.


O

**O**_r_a**n**_g_e

OoOoO

OoO

**W**_h_o**s**_e_ S**u**_s_h**i** _i_s **i**_t_ A**n**_y_w**a**_y_?

OoO

OoOoO

**S**_h_e**r**_b_e**t**

O

There were few things in this world Deidara would kill for. Though many people suspected him of being nothing more than a heartless shithead, those people were normally the ones whose brains he'd blown out.

The list went as follows;

1. His best friend and partner, who had been thankfully resurrected after allegedly being 'killed' by Haruno Sakura of Hidden Leaf.

2. Haruno Sakura, who, after being kidnapped by Akatsuki had fitfully resurrected Sasori, only to attempt to kill him again while nobody was watching. Though she remained unaware, Deidara could honestly say that most of the Akatsuki had some romantic feelings for the feisty Fire kunoichi. Himself included.

3. Sushi, because you don't mess with a hungry bomber. 'Specially when it came to his spicy tuna.

Obviously, Haruno Sakura was unaware of this list.

"But I'm so hungry!"

"Then you can go buy your own food." The feisty fire nin said, turning away from Deidara as to shield her meal of sushi and rice from him.

Currently, they had just succeeded in their latest mission and were on their way back to base when Sakura had announced she was hungry, and ditched them to speed into the next town and order some food. Sasori and Deidara had caught up to her and forced her into the nearby forest where she could eat without being spotted.

Sasori looked up from his little orange book, "He can't. Kakuzu cut him off from excess Akatsuki funds after he blew ten thousand yen on firefighter gear."

"Shut up, danna!" Deidara fumed, his face turning a startling shade of red, "Kakuzu only did that because he's a greedy ass, un!"

"Yeah, but he's a greedy ass who knows how to keep Akatsuki from going bankrupt," Sakura put in smartly, popping a piece of spicy tuna in her mouth. "Obviously, you weren't helping that cause."

Deidara frowned, watching the sushi disappear behind Sakura's petal pink lips. She was stunning, really, with her luscious long pink hair that looked as soft as his cloak, and her apple green eyes that glowed like a firefly at night. If only she wasn't so oblivious, then she would realize how he felt about her and that sushi.

To be frank, watching her eat his favorite food like that was kind of a turn on.

The Iwa nin grinned, an idea sneaking it's way into his mind. He checked over his shoulder to make sure Sasori was still leaning against a nearby tree trunk, immersed in his book. And then back at Sakura, who was eating as if she hadn't had a decent meal in days.

He inched closer to Sakura, careful not to alert her of his presence.

"What do you think you're doing?"

_Dammit, I've been caught! _

"Um..." Deidara kept his gaze firmly away from her eyes. He knew that if he looked into them, he'd be pressured into telling the truth. He searched desperately for an excuse.

His gaze landed on her shoulder.

"You, um-You looked cold, un." Deidara scooted closer and draped his arm across her, squeezing her arm as he did so and grinning sheepishly.

Sakura arched a perfect pink eyebrow, "It's eighty degrees."

"I realize that, Captain Obvious." He answered, seemingly unconcerned.

"Why would you think I was cold when it's eighty degrees outside?" Still, she didn't make an attempt to move the arm on her shoulders.

"You're just so thin, I figured..."

Sakura shook her head and Deidara grinned again. Victory was his.

He watched dutifully as Sakura picked another piece of sushi out of the bento box and raised it to her plump lips. Just as the food touched her mouth and her eyes slipped shut in anticipation, he made his move.

Deidara plucked the sushi from her chopsticks with the mouth on his hand.

"My sushi, un."

Sakura's eyes popped open. She from his hand to her empty chopsticks to Deidara, cracking a smile.

"Really, Deidara? _Really?_"

"Really." He said, popping the sushi wedged in his hand's mouth into his own.

Sakura full-out grinned, showing rows of sparkly white teen that somehow looked sharkish.

"No," She said, leaning over and closing the distance between her and Deidara, "It's _my _sushi."

And then she nudged open his mouth with her bottom lip and nabbed the sushi back with her tongue. Deidara said nothing as Sakura chewed and swallowed.

"That's disgusting, un."

"No, it's not."

"Yeah, it is. I haven't brushed these teeth"-He pushed the hand that had held the sushi in front of her-"In at least five months, un."

Sakura was silent for a minute, processing this information. Then, without a word to the blonde sitting next to her, she stood up and sprinted to the closest bush, keeling over and letting out the contents of her stomach.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Sasori snapped, looking up from his book for the first time since they finished the mission.

"Sakura had some bad sushi, un." Deidara explained, licking her lips. Even her tongue had tasted like sushi.

"Fuck you!" Sakura choked out between retches. Next time, she promised herself, she would simply offer Deidara some of her food.

OoOoO

oOo

**Requested by ****shark-demon-luv :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it, let me know if you'd like to see a sequel!**

OoO

OoOoO

R

_E_

**V**

I

_E_

**W**

!


End file.
